


The Pianist (Early WIP)

by MattBird



Category: Attack on Titan, snk - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Romance, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattBird/pseuds/MattBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I started a thing where Mike and Nanaba are in Budapest in the 1920s.</p>
<p>Very rough edit of the beginning, just trying to see if there is any interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pianist (Early WIP)

Budapest, Hungary, 1921

Nanaba had been playing the piano for her entire life, and had gained some notoriety for it, and here she was, hair slicked back neatly, her breasts bound to her chest to hide her femininity, of her own choice, not wanting to be discriminated against by prying aristocrats. Delicately her fingers played against the ivory keys with sprang back with as much fervor as she performed.

The ball ebbed and flowed around her, in time with her movements and crescendos, elegant party goers jubilantly drinking, eating, and conversing. Laughter from the rich always seemed so shallow, so distant to her. All she could hear or feel was the reverberation of the chords within the classically black grand piano in front of her. She closed her eyes and let a short sigh before taking a sip of water from a glass that some waiter had been thoughtful enough to bring her. "Only a few more hours." she thought with great relief. Or at least it would have only been a couple of hours, until she met Mike Zacharius.

Mike had been in the middle of a passive discussion about politics in Europe when his eyes locked with Nanaba's, neighter could explain it, but for a brief moment in time, it felt like each was looking into themselves, and time froze, even if it was for an instant. The noble bowed to the others, and then excused himself uickly, trying hard not to seem like he was making a beeline for her.

Nanaba's heart fluttered in her chest as the handsome male approached her at last, nervously rubbing his elbow. 

"Hello, my name is Michael Zacharius, I'm a guest of Erwin's…"

Nanaba raised an eyebrow expectantly, waiting for him to finish his statement,

"I just wanted to say that your music, it's incredible."

"Well I wasn't hired to sit here and look pretty."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know it's not what you meant."


End file.
